Rache ist Blutnougat
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Fred treibt es mit seinen Streichen bei Hermine zu weit und entfacht einen Streichekrieg der Extraklasse, doch irgendwann eskaliert er und Fred liegt im Krankenzimmer.
1. 1 Die Herausforderung

Eine neue Geschichte ist da. Sie ist schon jetzt fertig, deshalb ist endlich mal kein Grund zur Sorge, dass sie wieder zwischendurch plattgelegt wird... ;-)

**Autor:** Jean

**Pairing**: Fred/Hermine

**Genre**: Romanze/Humor

**Rating**: T

**Beta:** Rechtschreibungsmäßig keine, diesmal nicht, jedoch hat mich die liebe Trovia auf ganz viele inhaltliche Haken aufmerksam gemacht - ich danke dir, Trovia!! °umknuddel°

**Weiteres:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

**

* * *

**

**Rache ist Blutnougat – Die Herausforderung

* * *

**

Genüsslich räkelte und streckte ich mich. Ich hatte mich vorher versichert, dass gerade kein Schüler zu mir herüber sah. Knochen und Gelenkte knackten und ein angenehmer Schmerz zog sich durch Sehnen und Muskeln. Es war eine halbe Stunde vor Sperrzeit und ich wollte noch unbedingt dieses Kapitel über die Zentaurenaufstände 1767 zu Ende lesen.

„Hermine, Hermine,… du hörst dich so an, als ob du ganz verstaubt wärst", grüßte mich jemand von hinten. Unglücklich, da hatte mich wohl doch jemand gesehen. Dieser Jemand war groß, rot und hatte die letzten drei Monate eine große Menge Unfug angestellt, was meine Nerven wirklich auf eine harte Probe gestellt hatte.

„Fred? George? Wie auch immer… was hast du angestellt, dass du dich ausgerechnet in der Bibliothek aufhältst?" Ich schaute nach hinten über meine Schulter und erlebte fast den Schock eines Lebens. Ein frech grinsendes Gesicht voller Sommersprossen schaute mich direkt über meine Schulter an. Mit einem ungewollten Satz, saß ich plötzlich auf den Boden und rieb mir den unteren Rücken. Aua.

„Nana, heute sind wir aber besonders schreckhaft!", tadelte mich Mr. Ich-bin-ja-sooooooo-witzig und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Der heckte sicher wieder etwas aus. Nicht das ich ihm böse Dinge nachreden wollte, aber es haftete irgendwie an seiner Aura.

Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen und beglückwünschte mich zu diesem einwandfreien Trelawney-Satz. Hatte die Gute also doch ihre Spuren in mir hinterlassen.

„Danke", grummelte ich und ließ mich hochziehen. „Also? Warum bist du hier? Nur um kleine Vertrauensschülerinnen zu erschrecken?" Ich piekste in seine Brust und gab den bösen Blick von mir, unter dem auch Harry und Ron immer zu leiden hatten.

„Oder willst du mich um die Ecke bringen, um in Zukunft ungestört deine Testpersonen zu gefährden?" Prüfend schaute ich ihn an.

„Du phantasierst! ... Die Idee an sich, ist aber gar nicht so übel." Ein minder verächtliches, verschmitztes, arrogantes Grinsen. Das konnten die Zwillinge besonders gut. Wenn sie es aufsetzten, war der nächste Streich nicht weit.

„Also, ich bin Fred, ausnahmsweise mal, denn eigentlich ist George für die Bücherarbeit zuständig!", erklärte Fred mir dann freundlicher Weise und setzte sich auf den von mir eben noch besetzten Platz und schaute in das Buch.

„Zaubereigeschichte. Interessantes Fach, aber definitiv mit zuviel Aufwand verbunden. Sie sollten sich mal einen neuen Lehrer holen! Abwechslungsweise vielleicht mal einen lebendigen." Dann stand er auf, zwinkerte mir noch einmal zu und verschwand in eine andere Abteilung. Ich konnte nur verblüfft hinter ihm herstarren und mich dann verdutzt zurück auf den Stuhl fallen lassen.

Ein unangenehm lautes Furzgeräusch hallte durch den stillen Bibliotheksgang und plötzlich fühlte ich mich von allen Seiten pikiert angestarrt. War das etwa ich??

Vorsichtig schaute ich unter meinen Rock. Und da lag ein gelbes, großes Plastikkissen mit grünen Punkten. Fassungslos zog ich es hervor und starrte es mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Die empörten Blicke der anderen kamen gar nicht mehr zu mir vor, so entsetzt war ich. Wie konnte der Bengel es sich erlauben, mir so einen billigen, einfallslosen und Unwitzigen Streich zu spielen??

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hörte ich schon auf den Weg zum Frühstück allerhand Dinge, die ich eigentlich nicht hören wollte. 

„Gestern Abend soll die Granger ganze vier Mal laut in der Bibliothek gefurzt haben!"

„Was, echt!? Das ist ja entsetzlich!"

„Ja, und dann hatte sie sich nicht einmal entschuldigt, sondern nur grinsend weiter gepupst."

„Nein, was du nicht sagst…"

Dies war nur ein Ausschnitt davon, was Freds Scherz angerichtet hat,… und wie schnell sich Gerüchte in Hogwarts entwickelten. Also ehrlich. Gleich viermal und dann ohne Entschuldigung. Man sollte meinen, dass die Schüler mich besser kannten.

Mit also dementsprechender Laune setzte ich mich an den Frühstückstisch zwischen Harry und Ron und bemerkte frustriert, dass sie mich auf eine ungewöhnliche Art anstarrten. Noch kurz einen giftigen Blick über den Tisch sendend, der übrigens Fred galt, und der in keinster Weise registriert wurde, schenkte ich mir Tee ein und atmete mich wieder auf ein ruhiges Level.

„Nein, ich habe keine ungenierten Geräusche in der Bibliothek von mir gegeben. Nicht freiwillig zumindest. Fred hat mir einen Streich gespielt. So, zufrieden?"

Das Gelächter beantwortete meine Frage zwar nicht, aber es gab meiner Laune den richtigen Anstoß, wieder gen Nullpunkt zu sinken. Seufzend pustete ich in die dunkle Flüssigkeit und warf noch drei Stück Zucker rein; sicher ist sicher. Überzuckerter Tee war zwar schlecht für die Zähne, aber wenigstens beruhigend für die Nerven.

* * *

Kurz vor vier. Es war gerade Schulschluss und ich freute mich auf einen entspannten Restabend vor dem Kamin, mit einem Buch und einem Tee in der Hand, als alles drohte zu eskalieren. Erst musste ich wieder meiner Pflicht nachgehen und diese ungehörigen Aufrufformulare unserer Weasleyzwillinge vom schwarzen Brett entfernen und einen kleinen Jungen aus der zweiten Klasse vor dem Erstickungstod retten. Diese Würgezungentoffees waren gemeingefährlich! 

Als dann auch noch Lee Jordan wie zufällig an mir vorbei ging und ich mich eine Sekunde später nur noch in meiner Unterwäsche vorfand, verlor ich die Nerven. Erst fehlten mir vor Verlegenheit die Worte. Dann setzte sich die Wut durch und ich wirbelte mit hochrotem Kopf herum und kollidierte dabei fast mit dem Übeltäter. Fred Weasley. Diesmal gab es keine Verwechslung, weil er den Pulli seiner Mum trug, auf den ein dickes F gestrickt war.

„Hübsche Unterwäsche, Hermine. Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut", blinzelte er mir feixend zu und wollte sich tatsächlich schon aus dem Staub machen, als ich ihn noch am Arm ergreifen konnte und zu mir runter zog.

Unsere Nasen berührten sich fast und mein rasendes Herz schlug so schnell, dass er es hören musste. Zornig kniff ich meine Augen zusammen und zog ihn noch näher, was ihm nur ein lapidares Augenbrauenverziehen entlockte.

„Hör mal gut zu, du Witzbold! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben! Du magst es witzig finden, mir meine kostbaren Nerven zu rauben, das ganze Schulsystem zu zerstören und alle möglichen Schüler in Gefahr zu bringen, aber jetzt hast du jegliches Grad Grenze überschritten. Ich lasse mich von dir nicht meiner Ehre rauben, und erst Recht nicht auf so schäbige Weise!" Damit stieß ich ihn angewidert zurück, so dass er ins Straucheln kam und auf seinen vier Buchstaben landete.

„Und sorg dafür, dass ich meine Schuluniform wiederbekomme!", zischte ich noch über meine Schulter, ehe ich versucht würdevoll die Treppen hochstieg. Keiner lachte, niemand kicherte. Ich spürte nur dutzende Augenpaare auf meinen Rücken gerichtet.

* * *

Ist das eine Fortsetzung wert? ;-)

* * *


	2. 2 Wo die Liebe hinfällt

_Hallo ihr Lieben! ja, es geht schon weiter, denn, wie versprochen, es ist ja schon alles geschrieben! Ganz besonders möchte ich mich bei meinen Lesern **LMA23 **(wie gesagt, nur nicht zu laut, sonst hört hermine es xD)**, Marron-Kaetzchen** (schön, das du auch so viel freude an dem Pairing hast)**, milkaQ **( es GEHT weiter - schön, witzig solls nämlich auch sein)**, la dame **(und, hat sie es??)**, Die Lady** (schnell genug? °lach°) und **PumaPadfoot** (ein hoch auf das Furzkissen °knuddel°) bedanken. Eure Reviews haben mir eine wirklich riesige Freude bereitet, ihr seid die Größten!! °alle knuddel° _

_Und jetzt allen viel Spaß am Lesen! ;-)_**

* * *

**

**Rache ist Blutnougat – Wo die Liebe hinfällt**

* * *

Es war Sonntagmorgen, 1. Advent und ich ging einmal wieder meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach und saß in der Bibliothek. Harry und Ron hatten mich für verrückt erklärt und ich konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken, aber an so einem Tag hatte ich nun mal den Vorteil, vollkommen alleine in diesen Hallen zu sitzen, so dass keiner mitbekam, was ich hier eigentlich trieb. Trieb, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Zwischendurch fiel es mir wirklich schwer, das schlechte Gewissen und die durchaus richtige Moral zu vertreiben. 

Es waren Ausnahmsweise keine Schulbezogenen Recherchen und auch keine Hausaufgaben. Sondern meine ganz persönliche Rache. Die Rache an Fred Weasley, bei der ich noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob ich es nicht zu weit wagte. Fred hatte mir schon oft Streiche gespielt und nie hatte ich in Erwägung gezogen, ihm daraus ein Strick zu drehen.

Doch letztes Mal war er zu weit gegangen. Entblößt in Unterwäsche vor mehr als zwei Dutzend Augenzeugen. Und dass, wo es mir schon unangenehm war, mich unter Freundinnen um zu ziehen.

Grübelnd machte ich weitere Notizen und ließ die Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum Revue passieren. Es war eigentlich ziemlich erstaunlich, dass ich doch nicht komplett die Nerven verloren hatte und kreischend in meinen Schlafsaal geflohen war.

Weitere Notizen. Es würde tatsächlich ganz einfach sein. Man konnte es nicht einmal mehr Trank nennen, so schnell war er gebraut. Nur ein wenig hier modellieren und dort kombinieren. Es war einfach zu leicht und schnell fertig gestellt, als das ich jetzt einen Rückzieher machen konnte.

Außerdem, flüsterte mir eine kleine Stimme ein, konnte man das durchaus als ein weiterführendes Projekt im Fach Zaubertränke betrachten. Es wäre eine vergeudete Möglichkeit, meinen Horizont zu erweitern, wenn ich diese Chance nicht wahrnahm.

Es war also beschlossene Sache, ich würde diesen Plan durchführen. Einmal würde ich die Moralapostel bei Seite schieben und tun, was getan werden musste.

„Ha! Fertig!", jubelte ich, als ich auch aus dem letzten Buch die letzte wichtige Information gezogen hatte. Es war zwar illegal, und ja, wenn sie mich erwischten, würden sie mich von der Schule werfen, aber ich hatte beschlossen, dass es mir wert war.

Fred würde am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es war, gedemütigt zu werden!

* * *

Schon beim Mittagessen war von nichts anderem mehr die Rede. Während ich mich nur die Blaubeerpfannkuchen genüsslich schmecken ließ, unterhielt sich der ganze Gryffindortisch darüber. Fred Weasley saß am Slytherintisch und säuselte Millicent Bulstrode Liebesschwüre ins Ohr. Die Arme wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah!

„Glaubst du, jemand hat ihn verflucht?", fragte Ron besorgt über meinen Kopf Harry, der nur fasziniert das Schauspiel beobachtete. Jetzt gerade wurde Fred von Crabbe und Goyle in die Mangel genommen, der das aber nur grinsend kommentierte, sich aus den Armen der Slytherin-Bodyguards wandte und sich wieder zu seiner Liebsten setzte.

Über den Rand meines Saftglases bemerkte ich amüsiert, wie Millicent mit sich kämpfte. Er war ein Gryffindor, ganz klar, und dann auch noch von der verhassten Weasleybande. ABER er war wahrscheinlich das erste männliche Wesen, das sich für sie zu interessieren schien. Letztendlich durfte er bleiben, am Slytherintisch. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber das machte es natürlich noch interessanter, zumal die Lehrer irgendwie nichts zu bemerken schienen.

„Glaubt was ihr wollt, aber Fred MUSS verflucht worden sein", gestikulierte Ron noch heftig und ich konnte nur grinsen. Wie nahe meiner werter Freund doch diesmal der Lösung war!

* * *

„Hermine, ich glaube, wir müssen reden!"

Missmutig schaute ich von meiner abendlichen Lektüre auf, die sich um Zahnfeen drehte und mehr ein Märchenbuch war, sogar in der Zaubererwelt, und nickte George widerwillig zu.

„Ich höre."

„Wie wissen beide, dass Fred sich sicherlich nicht freiwillig in so einem Liebeswahn befindet…"

„Oh, wieso denn das nicht? Millicent ist durchaus begehrenswert…", versuchte ich trocken zu scherzen und konnte das hinterlistige Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Sicher, so begehrenswert wie ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter. Was genau hast du mit ihm angestellt?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das verrate?!", lachte ich schnippisch auf und wandte mich wieder meinem Buch zu. „Und jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, lass mich bitte in Ruhe lesen. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Fred."

„Wann hört das auf, Hermine? Du kannst ihn nicht ernsthaft zu so einem Leben verdammen! Er kann ja kaum klar sehen, vor lauter rosaroter Liebe!"

„Keine Sorge, das wird schon nicht für immer halten. Lass ihm doch das bisschen Spaß. Und so kommt auch Millicent zu ein paar Erfahrungen", zwinkerte ich ihm noch zu, ehe ich mich wegdrehte und weiter las.

„Das wird er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar", warnte George mich, doch reagieren tat ich nicht mehr drauf. Sollte er sich doch rächen, ich hatte sicherlich eine Antwort darauf in der Hinterhand.

* * *

Es war noch sehr früh, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufstand, doch als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah ich zwei Gestalten auf der Couch sitzen; die eine schaute leicht verstört aus der Wäsche und raufte sich die Haare, die andere redete beruhigend darauf ein. Schnell verschwand ich in einen Schatten der vielen Nischen und beobachtete das Schauspiel.

„Bruder, ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens Paranoia und Traumata mit mir herumtragen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen WIE hässlich sie ist", erzählte Fred, ich vermute einfach mal, dass er es war, gerade und schüttelte dabei immer ungläubiger den Kopf.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mich nicht ans Bett gefesselt oder mich bewusstlos geschlagen hast. Du hättest dieses traumatisierende Erlebnis verhindern können!"

„Nein hätte ich nicht. Du warst viermal so stark, wie sonst, ich hab dich nicht mal still halten können, wie hätte ich da die Chance gehabt dich vor dir selbst zu fesseln?"

„Du hättest Lee zur Hilfe holen können…"

„Hab ich. Und Alicia. Und Angelina."

Frustriertes Aufseufzen: „Und du sagst, es war wirklich Hermine?"

„Ja… sie hat es mehr oder weniger zugegeben."

„Und sie hat keinerlei Reue gezeigt?"

„Nein… ganz im Gegenteil."

„Mensch, hätte ich gewusst, dass sie solche Geschütze auffährt, hätte ich sie in Ruhe gelassen."

Triumphierend grinste ich in die Nische herein und musste mich wirklich beherrschen, kein Geräusch des Sieges von mir zu geben. Fred Weasley gab klein bei!

„Ich hoffe, du willst ihr nicht diesen Sieg lassen! Ich meine… So ein Liebeszauber ist eine unglaubliche Leistung, vor allem, weil man ihn offenbar nicht brechen, nicht vorzeitig beenden und auch nicht nachweisen kann, aber wenn es soweit führt wie bei dir… dann hört der Spaß wirklich auf…"

„Ja… na ja, immerhin kann Bulstrode jetzt damit rumprahlen, mit einem der begehrtesten Jungen dieser Schule geschlafen zu haben…"

Plötzlich blieb mir das Grinsen im halse stecken. Geschlafen? Sie hatten Sex miteinander? Oje, oje. Das ist übel. Und ich bekam fast Mitleid mit dem inoffiziellen Scherzkönig, doch es verfolg recht schnell wieder, als der komplette Satz bei mir angekommen war. Begehrtesten Jungen der Schule? Haha.

„Schön, das du etwas Positives darin sehen kannst, Kumpel", grinste nun auch George und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Aber ich bin trotzdem dafür, dass wir uns dafür was ganz besonders fieses für Hermine einfallen lassen."

„Hmm… ganz besonders fies wird diesmal nicht ausreichen. Sie wird bluten!", lachte Fred so bösartig auf, das mir ganz kurz die Spucke wegblieb. Ich bereute plötzlich, dass ich mich zu so einer Untat habe hinreißen lassen. Wer die Weasley Zwillinge kannte, wusste, dass so eine Ankündigung nur in einem Desaster enden konnte.

* * *

Mein Frühstückstee wollte mir heute so gar nicht schmecken. Und auch die frischen Brötchen und die tolle Marmelade… das ging alles etwas unter in der Sorge, dass Freds Rache jeden Moment zuschlagen könnte. Mir machte das wirklich zu schaffen.

„Ah, Miss Granger", Professor Snape stand plötzlich vor mir und ich verschluckte mich hustend an meinem Kaffee. Hatte Fred etwa sogar gepetzt? Verdammt, die schmissen mich von der Schule, wenn die das herausfanden!

„Ähm, ja, Professor, Sir?"

„Vertrauensschülertreffen heute nach dem Unterricht, und erinnern sie ihren weichbirnigen Kollegen daran!", sagte er in seiner steifen Art und rauschte wieder davon. Den Stein, der von meinem Herzen polterte, hörte er hoffentlich nicht.

„Na, gut geschlafen?" Fred saß plötzlich neben mir und schmierte sich fröhlich sein Brötchen. Wohlgemerkt: Fröhlich! Nichts war mehr von seiner zerwühlten Erinnerung zu sehen, er machte ganz den gewohnten feschen Eindruck.

„Ähm ja, und wie war deine Nacht?"

Was für eine dumme Frage!

„Exotisch." Er hielt beim Schmieren inne und schaute mich eindringlich an. „Ja, exotisch ist wohl die beste Beschreibung."

„Ahja… klingt,… exotisch", stotterte ich – innerlich die Hand an die Stirn schlagend – vor mich hin und wusste gar nicht, wohin ich zuerst schauen sollte. Als ich aber wieder aufblickte, fiel ich mal wieder fast vom Stuhl. Er hatte sein Brötchen weggelegt und schaute mich nun verwirrend intensiv an.

„Du hast dich als ganz schön hartnäckige Gegnerin herausgestellt. Ich hätte dir so einen Rachefeldzug absolut nicht zugetraut. Aber eines kannst du dir sicher sein…" Er beugte sich zu mir rüber, während ich unsicher zu allen Seiten schaute. Mir war diese Situation so unangenehm und gleichzeitig verfluchte ich mich für diese Unsicherheit. Ich sollte ihm die Stirn bieten und nicht wie ein kleines Duckmäuschen nach Flucht Ausschau halten!

„… das wird ein Nachspiel geben, Fräulein!" Seine Lippen waren meinem Ohr so nahe, dass sich all meine Nackenhärchen hochstellten, mein Herzschlag Saltos schlug und mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss... Ein blöder, siebzehnjähriger Junge sollte mich nicht so außer Gefecht setzten können!

„Jeder Rache folgt eine weitere Rache, solange dir das bewusst ist, kannst du gerne versuchen mir Angst einzujagen", fauchte ich, zwar noch immer stockend, aber doch wieder voller Kampfgeist, dann doch und hielt den nicht vorhandenen Abstand unserer Gesichter aufrecht.

„Dann wird es also eine Frage der Zeit, bis einem von uns die Ideen ausgehen", vermutete der selbst gekrönte Idiot und warf mir wieder dieses unverschämte Grinsen zu. „Und ich glaube nicht, das MIR die Ideen ausgehen werden."

„Fühl dich nicht so sicher! Ich habe noch allerhand Asse im Ärmel! Du wirst dich schneller zurück zu deiner Mum wünschen, als dir lieb ist!", zischte ich und beglückwünschte mich innerlich zu dieser reifen Leistung von Selbstsicherheit, obwohl ich diese in keiner Weise verspürte. Ein, zwei Male würde ich ihm die Stirn bieten können, doch Streiche erfinden lag mir einfach nicht im Blut, wie sollte ich das also langfristig aushalten?

Als ich registrierte, wie nahe wir uns eigentlich waren, warf ich sicherhalts halber einen Blick in die Runde und bemerkte erleichtert ausatmend, dass alle in die früh morgendlichen Gespräche vertieft waren. Das wäre jetzt auch noch das Letzte: Ein Gerücht über die Liebesbeziehungen der Hermine Granger mit Fred Weasley.

„Ich nehme dieses Angebot gerne an!", grinste mich Fred dann plötzlich nur an, entfernte sich von mir und schlug in meine Hand ein. Hatten wir jetzt einen Deal, oder was?

Nebenbei fiel mir auf, dass mir etwas irgendwie fehlte. Als ob plötzlich ein sehr wichtiger Teil von mir verschwunden wäre.

„Du solltest ab heute, ab dieser Minute jeden Augenblick auf alles gefasst sein", informierte mich Ginny, die auf meiner anderen Seite saß und offenbar doch einiges mitbekommen haben musste. Mist.

„Danke, das wäre mir ohne deine Hilfe sicherlich nicht aufgefallen", murmelte ich sarkastisch und pellte eine Mandarine.

„Ich mein das ernst, Hermine", Ginnys Stimme klang ernst wie noch nie, „mit Fred und George ist, so unglaublich das klingt, in diesem Fall nicht zu scherzen. Fred hat Rache verkündet und die wird er nehmen, und er wird kein Erbarmen kennen."

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?", fragte ich kühl und schaute sie von der Seite an.

„Auf gar keiner, das ist eine Sache zwischen euch. Und ich werde auch noch mal George raten, sich daraus zu halten. Denn, nimm es mir nicht übel, gegen BEIDE hast nicht mal du eine Chance!"

Mulmig schaute ich sie an. Dass die beiden ein gewisses Genie besaßen, hatte ich nie abgestritten, wer so komplizierte Sachen wie Kanariencremeschnitten erfand, die eine komplexe Kombination aus Verwandlungssprüchen, Backkunst und Zaubertränke war, musste irgendetwas Geniales in seinem Gehirn haben. Manchmal fragte ich mich nur, weshalb Fred und George das nicht auch mal im Unterricht anwandten, sondern ihre Kreativität und ihr Wissen für Unfug und Schabernack missbrauchten.

„Such dir lieber schon einmal ein paar persönliche Leibwächter", riet mir Ginny noch, ehe sie mit zwei Freundinnen die große Halle verließ.

* * *

_Die Frage ist jetzt nur, wird Hermine schnell genug Leibwächter für sich finden, oder wird Fred schneller sein? Was glaubt ihr?_

* * *


	3. 3 Schäferstündchen

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser… Verzeihung für die kleine Verspätung. Die Woche war nicht so toll – Grippewelle in der Familie, Klausuren und akute Schlafbedürftigkeit sorgten dafür, dass ich mein Versprechen, schnell zu updaten, in diesem Fall nicht einhalten konnte… _

_Aber jetzt haben wir Wochenende und Kapitel drei ist da! °Fähnchen schwenk°_

_Vielen lieben Dank an: **PumaPadfoot, Ronsreallove, Nemea, milkaQ, die Lady, AlyshaNemesis** und **LMA23!** Hab mich wie ein kleines Kind gefreut... ich macht mich alles so happy! °rumhüpf°

* * *

_

**Rache ist Blutnougat – Schäferstündchen

* * *

**

Die Woche zehrte an meinen Nerven, an meiner Gelassenheit, an meiner Ruhe. An jeder Ecke erwartete ich es, wenn auch nicht sicher, WAS ich erwarten sollte. Einmal hatte ich Fred mit Harrys Tarnumhang in die Bibliothek nachspioniert und auf Madame Pinces Liste nachgesehen, was sich Weasley für Bücher ausgeliehen hatte.

Hatte mir aber auch nicht viel gebracht, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich Illusionszauber, Neutrale Gifte und Pfisterpflanzen miteinander kombinieren sollte. Vielleicht hatte er ja ausnahmsweise auch nur was für die Schule nachgeschlagen? Konnte ich mir zwar nur schwer vorstellen, aber es sollen ja auch Zeiten und Wunder geschehen.

* * *

Am Montag nach dem zweiten Advent waren meine Nerven inzwischen zum Reißen gespannt und Harry und Ron suchten intelligenter Weise nicht mehr freiwillig meine Nähe. Das tat, genau betrachtet niemand, aber es passte mir ganz gut, auch wenn ich dadurch etwas vereinsamte. Jede sich nähernde Person wurde nämlich als erstes als Fred Weasley ausgemacht… es hatte so manchen unschönen Krach in den letzten Tagen gegeben.

„Du entwickelst dich zu einer Paranoia heimgesuchten Flüchtigen", raunte mir am nächsten Tag zwischen Verwandlung und Zaubertränke jemand ziemlich heiser ins Ohr und ich sprang vor Schreck fast an die Decke.

„Das stimmt nicht,… ich bin nur – vorsichtiger geworden", widersprach ich und sandte schon fast automatisch einen giftigen Blick in Richtung Fred, der den aber nur lachend herunterspielte.

„Bulstrode war letzte Stunde bei mir und hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht…"

„Oh… hast du angenommen?" Ich konnte mir ein süffisanten Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Na sicher. Nachwuchs ist auch schon geplant."

„Wunderbar."

Eine Minute des Schweigens folgte und die Furcht vor Fred dämmte sich etwas ein. Er war eigentlich gar nicht so übel – wenn er nicht ständig alle Menschen mit seinem unwitzigen Humor plagen würde.

„Ich wünsche dir eine entspannte Zaubertrankstunde", zwinkerte er mir noch zu und bog dann in einen anderen Korridor ein. Als ob bei Professor Snape jemals eine Stunde entspannt sein könnte.

* * *

Zufrieden schloss ich die Augen und ließ die warme Sommerbriese über mein Gesicht streichen. Ich lag völlig entlastet und befreit auf einem Hügel und betrachtete die Schäfchenwolken am Himmel.

„Mäh!", machte es neben mir und ein kleines Lamm stupste mich an. Langsam strich ich über die samtige Nase und verlor mich in den treuen Knopfaugen. So ein süßes Lamm! Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich ein blau-weißes Kleid trug und neben mir einen Schäferstab liegen hatte.

„Weißt du, warum ich hier bin?", fragte ich das Tier etwas durcheinander und streichelte weiter die weiche, süße Nase des Tieres.

„Mäh!"

„Hermioneeeee!" Ein junger Mann mit kariertem Hemd und einer Knickerbocker ähnlichen Lederhose rannte am anderen Ende der Weide und winkte mir enthusiastisch zu. Ich winkte zurück und erhob mich. Das Lamm immer noch an meiner Seite.

„Warte hier, ich komme gleich zurück", sagte ich zu dem kleinen Schaf und fing einen langsamen Dauerlauf in Richtung jungen Mann an. Er hatte rote Haare.

„Hey Fred", begrüßte ich ihn etwas aus der Puste und drängte den Gedanken, was er hier machte, und was ich hier eigentlich machte, zurück. Das musste schon alles seine Richtigkeit haben.

„Komm mit! Ich habe etwas ganz tolles gefunden", ereiferte sich Fred und ergriff meine Hand. Dann rannte er ohne weitere Vorwarnungen los und zog mich mit. Meine Lunge protestierte, meine Beine wurden weich, aber ich rannte mit.

Erst als wir eine kleine Lichtung in einem Wald erreicht hatten, hielt Fred an und ließ sich einfach auf das weiche Moos fallen. Mir blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als mich mit fallen zu lassen.

„Und was ist hier jetzt so toll?"

„Einen Moment noch, ich hab noch nicht alles fertig organisiert!" Er hielt seinen Finger auf meine Lippen und schaute mich aufmerksam an. Eine Weile später huschte ein Häschen aus dem Unterholz und hoppelte zu mir rüber. Zwischen den Zähnen hielt es eine gelbe Rose.

„Oh, du bist ja ein süßes Tierchen", tätschelte ich das Häschen sanft und entnahm ihm die Rose. Sie hatte keine Dornen und roch betörend.

„Womit habe ich denn das verdient?", fragte ich erstaunt und suchte wieder einmal den Blick dieses ständig auftauchenden Rotschopfes.

„Ein Friedensangebot. Ich mag dich viel zu sehr, als das ich dich weiter ärgern möchte!" Und dann fühlte ich nur noch seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel und meiner Hüfte. Seine Finger tanzten über das luftige Kleid und schoben den Rock immer höher. Schwer atmend löste ich mich von ihm und suchte den verklärten Blick.

„Aber…"

„Scht, ich möchte jetzt nicht reden. Reden kostet zu viel Zeit!" Er hielt wieder den Finger auf meinen Mund. Sanft umschloss ich ihn mit meinen Lippen und saugte daran. Dann ging alles unglaublich schnell.

Er riss das Mieder meines Kleides auf, unter dem ich entsetzlicher Weise keine Unterwäsche trug und küsste meinen Busen, während ich sein Hemd aufknöpfte und ihm die Hose auszog. Auch er trug keinerlei Unterwäsche.

Als wir beide völlig entkleidet auf der Waldlichtung lagen, hauchte er mir noch einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange… Jedoch kam keine Zeit für weitere Interaktivitäten, denn eine saftige Ohrfeige holte mich zurück in die Realität.

* * *

„Miss Granger! Nachsitzen. Heute Abend pünktlich um acht in meinem Büro! Und ich warne sie, noch ein solcher Aussetzer und ich sorge dafür, dass man sie bis zum Ende des Jahres vom Unterricht suspendiert!"

Vollkommen erschrocken und noch die kühle Hand auf meine Wange haltend, starrte ich meinen Lehrer an. Die bohrenden und belustigten Blicke meiner Mitschüler drängten mich in die Enge und ich suchte nur Hilfe suchend den Blick meiner besten Freunde.

Doch während Ron knallrot auf seine Fingernägel starrte, schaute mich Harry genauso entsetzt an, wie alle anderen in diesem Klassenraum. Was war denn bloß passiert??

* * *

„Harry! Harry, rede mit mir, bitte! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was passiert ist!"

Das stimmte nicht ganz, denn ich erinnerte mich bruchstückhaft an eine Schafsweide, ein Kaninchen und Fred… der… überall war. Aber das hat sich schließlich nur in meinem Kopf abgespielt.

„Du weiß nicht was passiert ist? Hermione! Du warst so laut, dass es sogar den schlafenden Malfoy geweckt hat!"

„Womit war ich laut?" Es war zum Verzweifeln! Jetzt rannte ich schon drei Minuten Harry hinterher, begierig auf eine Erklärung, und er wollte sie mir einfach nicht geben!

Ich rannte in einen weichen Körper und brauchte eine Weile, mich zu orientieren. Harry war stehen geblieben.

„Hermione, du warst plötzlich ganz glasig, hast Dinge vor dich hin gemurmelt, irgendetwas über ein Lamm… dann ging plötzlich dein Atem schneller, und du hast… FRED! geschrieen. Das hatte Snape natürlich mitbekommen, ist zu dir gekommen, hat dich zur Ordnung gerufen, doch du hast nur gestöhnt und immer schneller geatmet. Und dann… hat mich Professor Snape aufgefordert dich zu wecken, und mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen, als dich zu ohrfeigen."

„Während seiner hastig gesprochenen Erklärung, wurden meine Wangen immer heißer und mein Wunsch, im Erdboden zu versinken und zu sterben, immer größer.

„Oh mein Gott", keuchte ich und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

„Ja, genau. WAS ist da passiert?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das so genau wissen willst", flüsterte ich und schaute immer noch interessiert auf meine Schuhspitzen. „Aber ich kann dir fast einen Eid darauf geben, dass Fred was damit zu tun hat!"

„Fred?"

„Ja…"

„Na ja, du hast offenbar von ihm geträumt…du hast seinen Namen geschrieen. Hat er dir etwas angetan?"

„Harry, Fred und ich haben gerade einen Krieg auszutragen, und unsere Waffen sind nicht gerade fair."

Sein skeptischer Blick bewegte mich zu einer detailreicheren Beschreibung und ich ergab mich meinem Schicksal und erzählte ihm, was bisher vorgefallen war – bis zum heutigen Tag.

„Ach, dann stimmen die Gerüchte also doch!", ein amüsiertes und anerkennendes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge.

„Ja,… zumindest hat er daraufhin Rache geschworen und dann ist heute DAS passiert, also denke ich mal, dass er damit was zu tun hat."

_Ich wünsche dir eine entspannte Zaubertrankstunde._ Unerwartet machte sich in mir ein gewaltiger Zorn breit und ich ließ Harry einfach stehen, um sofort in die Bibliothek zu rauschen. Natürlich war ER das! Und er hat mir damit die größte Entblößung beschert, die einem Menschen nur passieren konnte. Das ist ja sooo peinlich.

In der Bibliothek mied ich jeden mir entgegen kommenden Blick. Natürlich hatte das Ereignis schon seine Runde gemacht und ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, in welchen Varianten es in Hogwarts kursierte.

Immer noch rauchend, aber schon wieder entspannter, ließ ich mich in meinen Stammsessel fallen und griff wahllos hinter mich ins Regal und zog ein Buch heraus. _Schmerzen und Leiden, effektive Krankmacher._ Überrascht zogen sich meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Was hatte dieses Buch in der Historien Abteilung zu suchen?

Neugierig schlug ich das Buch auf und klappte es nicht wenige Sekunden bestürzt wieder zu. Dieses Buch gehörte eigentlich in die Verbotene Abteilung!

* * *

Abends um acht erschien ich dann auch pünktlich in Professor Snapes Büro, wo ich mir kleinlaut seine imposante Strafpredigt anhören durfte. Geheult habe ich nicht, aber ganz ehrlich, ich war den Tränen sehr nahe! Dann warf er mir einen kleinen schwarzen Karton entgegen.

„Dies fand ich unter ihrem Sitzplatz. Ich bin einfach mal so frei zu erwarten, dass sie den dort nicht selbst hingelegt haben. Ich möchte bis nächsten Dienstag eine vollständige Analyse des Inhalts, sie können gehen!"

Perplex öffnete ich den Karton und entdeckte, dass dort NICHTS drin war.

„Aber Professor, Sir, ich..."

„Warum sind sie noch hier? Ich habe vor, diesen Abend ohne weitere Störungen zu verleben!" Damit schob er mich aus dem Büro und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. Na wunderbar! Wie sollte ich einen leeren Karton analysieren??

„Na, hast du Spaß?"

Alarmiert wirbelte ich herum und sah Fred, der sich lässig an die Wand gelehnt hatte.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall mehr als du", antwortete ich pampig und wollte ihn gerade stehen lassen, als er mich bei der Hand fasst.

„Ron hat erzählt, dass du MEINEN Namen gerufen hast", sagte er leise und zog mich in einen anderen Gang, um sich aus Snapes Schusslinie zu holen.

„Nun, ICH hab diesen schwarzen Karton da nicht hingestellt. Wenn ich das hätte lenken können, hätte ich sicher nicht von dir geträumt", giftete ich und schmiss ihm die schwarze Kiste ins Gesicht. Aber er wehrte sie rechtzeitig ab – blöde Treiberreflexe.

„Wie hast du die gefunden? Die war mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber belegt."

„Snape hat sie mir gegeben, ich soll sie ihm komplett analysieren."

„Ah… und was genau sollst du analysieren? Sie ist leer."

„Das hast du schlau bemerkt. Strafarbeit von Snape. Ich danke dir jetzt schon für diese unlösbare Aufgabe", giftete ich und griff nach der Kiste, Fred war schneller. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sein Teufelswerk und sah dabei auch tatsächlich so aus - nachdenklich.

„Also… ich denke es wäre nur fair, wenn ich dir die Konzeption verrate, damit du nicht ewig dazu verdammt bist, die Bettpfannen auf der Krankenstation putzen zu müssen…"

Ich schaute ihn emotionslos an. Ich kann ihn schon zu gut, um nicht noch ein **aber** zu erwarten.

„Aber mich würde wirklich interessieren, was genau du geträumt hast."

„Hast du nicht dieses Ding entstehen lassen? Du müsstest doch am ehesten wissen, was ich geträumt habe oder phantasiert oder was auch immer", sagte ich und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme.

„Nein – der Tagtraumzauber kann nicht gelenkt werden, dass macht der Tagträumer ganz alleine. Alles, was du phantasiert hast, hast du dir selbst zusammen gebastelt. Also, wenn du mir erzählst, was du geträumt hast, gebe ich dir die Analyse." Dann drückte er mir die Kiste in die Hand und verschwand den Korridor hinunter.

* * *

_Böse, böse... Hermione hat Fred genau da, wo er sie haben will - lässt sie sich auf den Deal ein? Und was wird die Gerüchteküche weiterhin zusammenspinnen? Verratet mir eure Vermutungen! _


	4. 4 Lebkuchenherzen

_FÜNFHUNDERT HITS!!!! Zur Feier des Tages, präsentiere ich hiermit das 4. Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr habt damit genauso viel Spaß wie auch bei den letzten. Ein fettes Dankeschön geht an **Ronsreallove, PumaPadfoot, die Lady, Marron-Kaetzchen, milkaQ, Nemea** und **LMA23!** Ich danke euch für die lieben Reviews!!!!_

_Auch allen anderen Leser danke ich für die vielen Hits... das zeigt mir, dass diese Story tatsächlich gelesen wird, und das freut mich wirklich - wenn ihr euch jetzt auch noch ebenfalls durchringen könntet, ein kleines Feedback zu hinterlassen, dann wäre ich glücklich bis in die Ewigkeit °strahl° - jetzt aber genug gelabert: viel Spaß!_

**

* * *

**

**Rache ist Blutnougat – Lebkuchenherzen

* * *

**

Die nächsten zwei Tage waren anstrengend. Während ich verbotener Weise in dem verbotenen Buch aus der Historien Abteilung, welches eigentlich in die Verbotene Abteilung gehörte, nachforschte und eine Rache zusammensetzte, grübelte ich gleichzeitig über das Angebot Freds. Nicht das es ihn in irgendeiner Weise anging, was ich da über uns beide geträumt hatte, aber wenn Snape keinen kompletten Analyseaufsatz bekam, kam ich in Teufels Küche! Ich hatte nicht vor bis Weihnachten jeden Abend irgendeine Strafarbeit zu erfüllen, nur weil ich kein zufrieden stellendes Ergebnis vorzeigen konnte.

„Sag mal, Hermione, … was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Fred Weasley? Stimm es, dass ihr schon seid Jahren eine heimliche Liebesbeziehung führt und er sich mit der Affäre mit Millicent dafür gerächt hat, dass du mit Crabbe geschlafen hast?"

Entrüstet starrte ich Lavender und Parvati an, die sich neben mich auf die große Couch vor dem Kamin gesetzt hatten.

„Ich soll mit Crabbe geschlafen haben?", fragte ich fassungslos und lachte vor lauter Absurdität laut auf. Doch Lavender verteilte nur ihr entwaffnendes Lächeln und warf sich die blonden Haare über den Rücken.

„Ja, weil ihn dein Furzkonzert in der Bibliothek so angeturnt hatte, hat er dich doch verführt!"

Ich hielt in meinem Lachen inne. Bitte was?

„Also ehrlich Lavender, wo du auch immer diese Gerüchte herhast, kein Wort davon ist jemals wirklich passiert. Inzwischen müsstest du mich ja wohl soweit kennen!"

„Aber dass du einen erotischen Traum von Fred hattest, kannst du nicht leugnen, das haben wir schließlich alle live mit erlebt", setzte nun auch Parvati an, was mich kurz den Atem anhalten ließ. Hatte man es etwa doch bemerkt? Nach Harrys Ausführungen, hätte ich auch von ihm angegriffen worden sein können. Aber den beiden schien die Wahrheit einleuchtender zu sein. Unglücklich. In meinem Gehirn fingen die Räder an zu rattern, wie ich mich da wieder raus winden sollte.

„Ähm… wenn ich euch jetzt sage, dass das ein ganz mieser Streich von Fred war und ich nichts damit zu tun habe, bzw. keine Schuld an dem Desaster trage, bin ich dann von diesem Kreuzverhör befreit?"

„…nein, ich denke nicht", grinste Lavender fies und schnappte sich ein Lebkuchenherz, welche zahlreich in einer Schüssel auf dem Tisch standen.

„Wir sind ganz Ohr, Hermione", grinste nun auch noch Parvati und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Zwei Stunden später hatte ich endlich zwei Personen, die mich zwar nicht direkt unterstützten, aber immerhin für mich waren. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ich meine beiden Zimmerkameradinnen komplett überzeugt hatte, aber nachdem ich auch das letzte Detail der letzten schrecklichen Wochen erzählt hatte, hatte ich sie endlich überzeugt.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Lavender neugierig und stieß mich damit auf mein eigentliches Problem. Genau, was sollte ich jetzt machen?

Am Donnerstagabend hatte ich endlich etwas, was man einen Plan nennen konnte. Eingeweiht hatte ich niemanden, denn niemand konnte mir in dieser Sache helfen. Dank des verbotenen Buches hatte ich endlich eine Idee, wie ich mich rächen konnte, für diesen Schmach, den Fred mir angetan hatte, doch ich brauchte eine ganz bestimmte Zutat, die sich nur in Professor Snapes Büro anfinden ließ und dafür brauchte ich eine überzeugenden, komplette Analyse. Ich hasste mich jetzt schon dafür.

„... Fred?"

„Mhh?"

„Ich hätte Lust auf einen Spaziergang…"

„Hermione, du spinnst."

„Du musst wissen, ob du mitkommen willst oder nicht, aber es könnte ein sehr informativer Spaziergang sein…" Ich ließ den Satz offen nachhallen. Es kam nichts zurück, so dass ich letztendlich doch gezwungen war, den Siebtklässler anzusehen und eine Antwort in seinen Augen zu suchen. Seine linke Augenbraue war hochgezogen und er sah mehr als interessiert aus.

„Ich hol nur kurz meinen Mantel", lenkte Fred ein und verschwand für nicht einmal eine Minute in seinen Schlafsaal, um dann komplett angezogen wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu erscheinen. Er trug zum Mantel einen rot-goldenen Gryffindor-Schal und eine bunte Pudelmütze.

„Wirklich schick…", sagte ich trocken und verließ dann den Gemeinschaftsraum, sicher wissend, dass er folgen würde.

Draußen war es wirklich erbarmungslos kalt, der Schnee war schon so hoch, dass ich teilweise knietief einsank. Aber es würde mir hoffentlich helfen, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.

„Also", begann ich etwas zittrig, als wir schon fast den Weg bis zum See zurück gelegt hatten und Fred einen leicht ungeduldigen Eindruck machte. Seine rote Nase und der sichtbare Atem zeigte, dass auch ihm nicht ganz warm war. Noch nicht.

„… ich hatte ganz ehrlich überlegt, dir eine knallharte Lüge aufzutischen, ich hatte ne wirklich gute Geschichte zu Recht gelegt", setzte ich fort und suchte einen kurzen Seitenblick. Von wegen, ich hatte vor, ihn anzulügen. Wann hatte ich das geplant? Verwirrt über mein Mundwerk, das heute mal schneller war, als mein Gehirn, schüttelte ich kurz meinen Kopf. Fred beobachtete mich und schaute mich dabei so offen an, wie noch nie.

„Und was hat dich jetzt dazu bewegt, mir nicht diese knallharte Lüge aufzutischen?"

„Du würdest es merken. Und ich weiß ja nicht… vielleicht wärst du so abgebrüht und würdest Harry fragen, der kennt die Geschichte nämlich… wenn auch nicht wirklich detailreich…" Kannte er sie? Eigentlich ja nicht…

„Das muss wirklich die Geschichte des Jahres sein, wenn du da so ein Theater drum machst", grinste er frech und ließ sich auf einen eingeeisten Baumstamm plumpsen. Dann klopfte er neben sich und ich ließ mich fast schon automatisch nieder. Keine schlechte Idee. Sitzend wäre das Ganze noch ein Stückchen leichter.

„Ja, „Geschichte des Jahres" ist eigentlich eine ziemlich passende Umschreibung", stimmte ich zu und rieb die Hände aneinander. Ich hätte vielleicht mal an Handschuhe denken sollen.

„Beeilen solltest du dich aber trotzdem, sonst sind wir vor dem Ende der Geschichte hier angefroren", sagte Fred aufmuntern und nahm währenddessen geistesabwesend meine Hand und wärmte sie mit seiner. Meine Haut prickelte unter seinen Berührungen und ich musste einmal tief ausatmen, ehe ich zu erzählen begann. Das war nicht nur eine schwere Aufgabe, ich musste auch ganz dringend einen klaren Kopf dabei behalten.

„Also", wiederholte ich und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Seine Hände hielten immer noch meine und es wurde wirklich schwer mit der Konzentration.

„Dieser Tagtraum fühlte sich ziemlich real an, es war so, als ob ich es gerade wirklich erlebte. Ich hatte komplett vergessen, dass ich eigentlich im Unterricht saß und es Winter war. Denn in diesem Traum war es warm wie im Hochsommer und ich trug ein Schäferinnenkleid. So ein altmodisches, mit Rüschen und Schleifchen. Du warst auch auf der Wiese, wo übrigens kleine Lämmer herum sprangen."

„Und was hatte ich an?", fragte er gespannt und mit einem Hauch Belustigung in der Stimme.

„Du trugst ein kariertes Hemd und Lederhosen", kicherte ich und mir wurde erst nachhaltig bewusst, wie albern dieser Traum zu Anfang gewesen war. Außerdem schlichen sich immer detailreichere Erinnerungen ein und ich seufzte bei den Massen an Information, die ich noch weitergeben musste.

„Lederhosen. Alles klar. Du hast eine blühende Phantasie", lachte er leise und traf dabei ausnahmsweise mal den Nagel auf den Kopf,… sofern seine Behauptung stimmte, das der ganze Traum auf meinen eigenen Mist gewachsen sei. Wie ausgerechnet Fred sich da einschleichen konnte, war mir übrigens auch immer noch ein Rätsel.

„Ja…zumindest sind wir Hand in Hand über diese Weide voller Schafe gerannt und erst in einer kleinen Lichtung in einem Wald zum Stehen gekommen… Du wolltest mir dort was zeigen."

„So, so, wollte ich das."

„Ja. Wenig später kam ein kleines Kaninchen mit einer Rose zwischen den Zähnen angehoppelt und du hast von einem Friedensangebot erzählt."

Schon wieder lachte er und legte dabei einen seiner Arme um meine Schulter. Ich konnte sein After Shave riechen und ließ es diesmal lieber sein mit dem tiefen ein- und ausatmen, um meinen Verstand zu klären, das hätte sicherlich nur das Gegenteil bewirkt.

„Ja", flüsterte ich dann und drehte mein Gesicht zu seinem Ohr. Jetzt kam der komplizierte, viel zu schwierige Part. Ich musste das ganze absolut glaubhaft rüberbringen.

„Und weißt du, was dann passiert ist?" ich sprach so leise, dass ich es selbst kaum noch hörte. Fred drehte sein Gesicht zu mir und schaute mich intensiv an.

„Nein?"

„Du hast mich geküsst." Fred hielt kurz seinen Atem an und ich spürte trotz der dicken Mäntel, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Und du hast mich berührt." Langsam entzog ich mich seiner Hand, die meine beiden noch immer wärmend festhielt. Zögernd strich ich über seine Brust, seinen Bauch. Mit der anderen Hand zog ich Kreise über seinen Oberschenkel. Dabei ließ ich keinen Moment meinen Blick von ihm, und was ich da sah ging, wunderbar mit meinem Plan auf.

Sein Blick wandelte sich irgendwie. Zwar stockend und zögernd, aber er sah neugierig und gespannt aus. Er hatte den Arm von meiner Schulter genommen und mich auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Auch seine Hände gingen nun auf Wanderschaft, knöpften meinen Mantel auf. Es war gar nicht so schlimm, mir war plötzlich sehr warm.

„Und dann?" Seine Stimme war heiser und erstickt, weil er in meinen Nacken gesprochen hatte.

„Du hast mein Kleid aufgeknöpft, fast so, wie du es gerade mit meinen Mantel tust, nur schneller und ruckartig. Ich hatte keine Unterwäsche getragen." Plötzlich drückte etwas hartes gegen meinen Bauch und ich stellte errötend fest, dass meine Geschichte Fred noch viel mehr aufheizte, als ich es mir hatte ausmalen können.

„Und dann habe ich dein Hemd aufgeknöpft, deine Hose ausgezogen, und auch du trugst keine Unterbekleidung…" Ich unterdrückte verzweifelt ein Stöhnen, als er seine Zähne in meinen freigelegten Hals grub und sich all meine Härchen aufstellten, mir ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Jetzt nur nicht die Kontrolle verlieren!

Genussvoll schloss ich die Augen und kämpfte um den letzten klaren Verstand. Als Fred Lippen meine streiften, gab ich fast auf. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl auf ihm zu sitzen, ihn unter sich zu spüren, die Situation leiten und kontrollieren zu können.

Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf und erblickte einen vollkommen entspannten Fred, der meine Lippen liebkoste und so gar nicht war, wie ich ihn immer gesehen hatte. Ich löste mich von ihm.

„Was ist weiter passiert?", fragte er und schob seine Hand unter meinen dicken Kaschmirpullover. Seine Hand war erstaunlich warm.

„Du warst über mir. Und es fühlte sich wunderbar an", raunte ich in sein Ohr, biss mir verzweifelt auf die Lippen, auch noch die letzten zwei Minuten auszuhalten. „ich stöhnte deinen Namen und fühlte mich schwerelos…" Mein Atem setzte aus und ich genoss noch eine letzte Sekunde seine Umarmung und dieses unglaubliche Gefühl.

„Und dann…?"

„Dann hat mir Harry eine Ohrfeige verpasst und ich bin wieder aufgewacht", beendete ich meinen Erotikroman und stieg von Freds Schoß, der mich nur perplex anstarrte. Während ich noch Schal, Mantel und Pullover zu Recht rückte, fuhr er sich nur über seine Lippen und schaute mich weiterhin verwirrt an.

„Schau mich nicht so an, du hast doch wohl nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass es vorbei ist, oder? Ich hoffe, du hältst dein Versprechen und gibst mir nachher deine Analyse, sonst hex ich dich ins nächste Jahrhundert!" Damit stampfte ich zurück zum Schloss und schaute mich nicht noch ein einziges Mal um, auch wenn es mir wirklich schwer fiel. Sehr schwer.

Hoffentlich waren noch ein paar Lebkuchenherzen da, ich brauchte dringend etwas für meine Nerven – und gegen dieses Herzflattern. Mein Herz pochte so heftig gegen meine Brust, dass es direkt weh tat. Schmerzte es so wegen des schlechten Gewissens, oder weil ich es tatsächlich genossen hatte?

* * *

_Was glaubt ihr? Weshalb pocht das Herz so? Schlechtes Gewissen? Freude? Ein Fluch? Kurz vorm Herzinfakt? Teilt mir eure Meinung mit °smile°

* * *

_


	5. 5 Rotes Pulver

_Und ich bin wieder hier..._

_**Ronsreallove** (das war nicht schnell, aber auch nicht langsam xD... und sicher? verknallt... na ich weiß nicht), **Marron-Kätzchen** (freut mich, dass du meine unerwarteten Wendungen magst), **PumaPadfoo**t (ich glaube, Hermione hat generell Gefühlsprobleme... und ja, den Satz mag ich auch °knuddel°), **milkaQ** (hey, du stehst mit beiden Vermutungen gar nicht so schlecht )), **LMA23** (oh, das IST die neue Definition, hier gehts ja gleich weiter xD.. allerdings doch etwas anders °seufz°), **die Lady** (ja, ich bewundere sie auch dafür - ich hätt das sicherlich auch nicht gekonnt), **Kysara** (und er lässt es auch nicht auf sich sitzen... °fg°), **Nemea** (sag mal, kannst du Gedankenlesen? du hast sozusagen den Inhalt des nächsten Kapitels vorausgesagt - wenn auch anders gemeint... und bis zum Krankenbett ist es nicht mehr soweit, ist schon das vorletzte Kapitel (...), **Naschkatze **(natürlich kenne ich dich noch! schön, dass du wieder dabei bist! und schön, das es dir gefällt ))... uuuuuuuuuund **Bianca **(willkommen! und schön, das es dir gefallen hat - hier gehts dann auch gleich weiter) _

_- VIELEN LIEBEN DANK AN EUCH!!!! Ich liebe eure Reviews! Ihr macht mich ganz wuschig xD...und jetzt viel Spaß!!!!_**

* * *

**

**Rache ist Blutnougat – Rotes Pulver**

Fred hielt sein Versprechen - wider Erwarten, musste ich zugeben. Ich hätte mir selbst nach so einer fiesen Aktion gar nichts mehr gegeben. Aber andererseits musste er wohl gemerkt haben, auf welchem Niveau sich sein letzter Streich bewegt hatte. Ganz unten. Nicht, das mein nächster irgendwie höher angesiedelt ist, aber es war nicht meine Schuld. Er hat die Niveaulosigkeit angefangen. Eigentlich hatte sie schon angefangen, als er meine Klamotten, bis auf die Unterwäsche, weggehext hatte.

Nach dem Abendbrot hatte ich seine komplette Analyse, mit der ich den Aufsatz für Snape spielend erarbeiten konnte. Innerhalb einer Stunde hatte ich die Strafarbeit erledigt und überlegte, ob ich sie jetzt noch Professor Snape bringen sollte. Noch war keine Sperrstunde, und es würde meine eigenen Ziele um einiges beschleunigen.

Ich entschloss mich zu gehen und verließ hastig den Gemeinschaftsraum, mit einem ganz besonderen Blick im Nacken, der mir schon wieder Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Verflixt, Fred, lass das!

„Herein!" Snapes Stimme erklang nicht gerade freundlich, eigentlich noch unfreundlicher, als man sie schon kannte, und ich machte mich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst.

„Miss Granger. Ich erinnere mich nicht, sie zu mir gerufen zu haben."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, das haben sie auch nicht. Aber ich habe ihre Strafarbeit bereits angefertigt und wollte sie jetzt abgeben. Nicht das ich sie noch verlor und die ganze Arbeit umsonst war." Tief einatmen und dann still sein, und auf gar keinen Fall Einschüchterung zeigen!

Mit seinen gruseligen Augen und einer missmutig verzogenen Stirn, wies er auf den Platz vor seinen Schreibtisch. „Nun, sie müssen sich noch eine Weile gedulden, ich habe gerade wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit ihrer Strafarbeit zu befassen." Er rauschte aus seinem Büro in ein Nebenzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Damit hatte ich gerechnet.

Hastig sprang ich wieder vom Stuhl und zückte Phiole und Schaber, die ich vorsorglich in meinem Umhang mitgenommen hatte. Dann bückte ich mich und schabte an der feuchten Steinmauer. Dort hatte sich nachtblauer Schimmel gebildet, den es nur hier in Snapes Büro zu finden gab. Und es gab ihn hier in Mengen. Zwei Phiolen konnte ich locker füllen – genau die Menge, die ich brauchte.

Die restliche Zeit wartete ich brav auf dem Schülerstuhl.

Snape ließ mich lange warten, doch es lohnte sich. Nachdem er sich nämlich meine Aufgabe durchgelesen hatte, nickte er stumm und legte die Pergamentrolle in seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie sie das ohne Gasreste analysieren konnten, aber ihre Recherche gleicht der meinen. Sie haben die Arbeit also ausreichend bearbeitet. Gute Nacht."

Glücklich hüpfte ich von meinem Stuhl und wollte schon die Tür hinter mich zuschnappen lassen, als Professor Snape mich noch einmal zurück rief.

„Ach, und fünfzehn Punkte Abzug, weil sie sich nach Sperrzeit nicht in ihrem Turm befinden!" Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und ich konnte mich gerade noch so beherrschen, nicht gegen die Steinwand zu treten. War ja klar, dass er irgendeinen Grund fand, mir Punkte abzuziehen!!

Doch mein Zorn war schnell verraucht. Ich hatte nun, was ich brauchte. Bei der kleinsten Reaktion auf meine bisher ziemlich mickrige Rache, würde Fred Weasley sich ganz schnell wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!

* * *

Es war bereits Freitagmorgen und alle fieberten dem kommenden Wochenende entgegen, weil alle ab der 3. Klasse nach Hogsmead durften. Bald war Weihnachten und vielen fehlten noch die letzten Geschenke. 

„Guten Morgen, Darling!" Eine Hand schlang sich um meine Taille und jemand drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es war Fred.

„Was soll das?", zischte ich und wandte mich aus seinem Griff.

„Es glauben eh schon alle, dass wir zusammen sind, dann können wir auch das glückliche Pärchen spielen. Kommst du morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade?"

Verblüfft blieb ich stehen und schaute den Siebtklässler, der jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren haben musste, an. „Mit dir nach Hogsmeade? Was glaubst du, was ich bin? Ich werde meinen Nachmittag sicherlich angenehmer gestalten können, als in deiner Gegenwart!"

„Na, na, musst du immer gleich so pampig sein? Das war ein ernst gemeintes Friedensangebot."

„Ich bin nicht pampig", widersprach ich, obwohl ich ihm innerlich schon recht geben musst, aber was erwartete er, bei so einer hirnlosen Begrüßung? „Aber du solltest dir vielleicht eine andere Taktik überlegen, mit solchen stinkmorcheldummen Anmachen, bist du zumindest bei mir, an der falschen Adresse."

„Ehm… gewährst du mir noch eine zweite Chance?", lenkte Fred unerwartet ein und verzog sein Gesicht dermaßen zerknirscht, dass ich widerwillig nickte.

„Also gut, holde Maid! Möget ihr dem Ritter Frederic von Weasley die Ehre erteilen und ihn auf die Festspiele der so hochwohlgeborenen…" Der unverschämte Siebtklässler hatte seine Stimme so sehr erhoben, dass uns der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum zuschaute. Etwas entsetzt starrte ich ihn an, zog ihn wieder auf seine Füße – denn er hatte sich tatsächlich auf die Knie niedergelassen – und hielt ihm die Hand auf den Mund.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Es laufen schon genug zweifelhafte Gerüchte durch die Schule. Du machst mit deinem Verhalten alles noch viel schlimmer!" Meine gesenkte Stimme hatte sich in eine zorniges Zischen verwandelt, doch dieser Kerl grinste mich lediglich in seiner unbekümmerten Art an.

„Jetzt mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd, Harmony! Ist doch alles nur Show!"

„Ja eben, außerdem heiße ich immer noch Hermione, Franz Ruprecht!"

Plötzlich war es ganz still und das Feuer auf meinen Wangen konnte nur heißen, dass sich meine gefühlte Peinlichkeit auch auf meinen Wangen zeigte. Es sollte sich bitte der Boden auftun und mich mit Haut und Haaren verschlucken. Meinetwegen auch mit Zauberstab!

„Du erstaunst mich jeden Tag aufs Neue! Das war gerade tatsächlich ein spontaner Witz, oder? Du kannst spontan sein? Oh Mann, Hermione! Komm spontan morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade!" Fred hatte lachend mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen umschlossen und mich so fröhlich angesehen, dass ich diesmal keine Widerworte fand.

„Mit dir nach Hogsmeade…"

„Ja, genau. Dann können wir Butterbier trinken, Lebkuchen essen und…" er kam mir immer näher und hauchte mir die letzten Worte leise ins Ohr: „…da weiter machen, wo du gestern aufgehört hast."

Gegen meinen Willen sehnte sich mein Körper nach seiner Nähe und ich konnte ein naives, dummes Nicken gerade noch verhindern.

„Na, das werden wir sehen", entgegnete ich monoton.

„Wunderbar, dann bis morgen um 11 vor dem großen Tor, ja!?" Ein letzter Kuss auf die Wange, ein letztes Zwinkern und er war in die Menge untergetaucht, die gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Hatte ich Fred Weasley doch tatsächlich komplett falsch eingeschätzt? Er schien auf Frieden aus. ich suchte wirklich verzweifelt nach einem Haken, aber ich fand ihn nicht. Natürlich hätte er dort DIE Chance, mir ein ganzes dutzend Streiche zu spielen, doch welchen Nutzen hätte er davon? Ich war mir ganz sicher, keinerlei Rachegelüste mehr bei ihm zu verspüren, also was sollte er schon im Schilde führen? ... Eine sehr tief verborgende Stimme riet mir zur Vorsicht, doch mein Glaube am Guten im Menschen, ließ sie schnell verstummen.

Ich hatte also ein Date. Morgen. Mit Fred Weasley. Und ich freute mich drauf. Kopfschüttelnd verließ ich ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum, als letzte.

* * *

Komplett durchgefroren saß ich in einer abgelegenen Straße in Hogsmeade im Schnee und heulte, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen, man hat mir keine Gewalt angetan und ich wurde nicht bedroht. Aber die Wut auf mich selbst und meine naive Leichtgläubigkeit hatten einen Sturm in mir gelöst, der so viele Tränen mit sich brachte, dass ich zwischendurch schon Angst hatte zu vertrocknen, weil alle meine Wasserreserven dafür drauf gingen. 

„Du bist so dumm, Hermione! So dumm, dumm, dumm!", zischte ich zwischen zwei besonders intensiven Schluchzern und meine Hand krallte sich in den kalten Schnee. Ich musste mich erstmal beruhigen, bevor ich das ganze noch einmal analytisch durchgehen konnte.

Wie ein Film ratterte die Erinnerung in meinem Kopf.

_Wie Fred und ich lachend durch das Dorf gebummelt sind. Wir heißen Punsch tranken und warme Krapfen aßen. Lachend hatten wir uns eine kurze Schneeballschlacht geliefert und uns im Schnee geküsst. Schwer atmend hatte Fred mich daraufhin an eine Hauswand in einer verlassenen Gasse gedrückt, meinen Rock hoch geschoben, mich geküsst._

_Die Angst erwischt zu werden, trieb das Adrenalin in unsere Adern, doch keiner kam, niemand erwischte uns. Zwei Herzen pochten gegen die Brust, berührten sich fast und ich hatte das Gefühl zu zerspringen. Ich war in einem Zustand, in dem ich alles mit mir hätte machen lassen – als Fred mich plötzlich ruckartig losließ und fast mitleidig anschaute._

„_Was ist?", hatte ich gefragt._

„_Ach Harmony… ich hatte dich nicht für so naiv gehalten… merkst du gar nicht, dass du in die gleiche Falle getappt bist, wie ich?"_

„_Aber…"_

„_Nichts, aber… es war ein netter Nachmittag, wirklich, aber das letzte, was ich machen wollen würde, ist, mit dir zu schlafen. Da kann ich mir wirklich aufregendere Aktivitäten vorstellen."_

_Schweigsam starrte ich ihn an. Was sollte ich dazu noch sagen?_

„_Wie du mir, so ich dir… ging der Spruch nicht so? Du hattest es schon ganz richtig erkannt: Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Jetzt fängt die Partie erst richtig an!" Dann drehte er sich um, verließ die Gasse und ließ mich zurück. _

Ich zwang mich tief ein- und aus zu atmen, trocknete die Tränen und schloss die Augen, so dass keine weiteren folgen konnten. Dann stand ich auf, klopfte den Schnee von meiner Winterrobe und schüttelte die Eiskristalle aus meinem Haar. Dann richtete ich meinen Schal und machte mich auf den Weg zu Schule. Fred Weasley, du wirst nicht wissen, wie dir geschieht!

Der lange Weg bis hoch zum Schloss war auf der einen Seite eine Qual, da der Schnee behindernd hoch war und das Alleine sein irgendwie deprimierte, doch auf der anderen Seite ließ es die Dinge gleich viel klarer erscheinen.

„Hermione! Wo warst du??" Ein ziemlich aufgelöster Harry stand vor mir. Es waren keine fünf Meter mehr zum Haupttor, aber es gab jemanden, der sich Sorgen gemacht hat.

„In Hogsmeade!", versuchte ich betont fröhlich zu antworten und grinsten ihn verschmitzt an.

„Und du hast geheult", registrierte Harry sehr richtig und zog mich dann einfach in seine Arme. Merlin sei Dank hab ich schon alle Tränen vergossen, sonst hätte ich glatt wieder angefangen.

„Fred meinte, er hätte Mist gebaut", erzählte er und schaute mir dabei in die Augen.

„Das hat er allerdings", bestätigte ich mit fester Stimme und presste dabei die Lippen aufeinander. „Eigentlich ist es nicht mal schlimmer Mist", setzte ich einsichtig hinzu und ignorierte seinen erstaunten Blick, „aber dieser Mist, hat ganz schön wehgetan." Und dann legte ich meine Hand auf die Brust, ungefähr da, wo das Herz liegt und klopfte zweimal darauf.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Harry weiter und ich hätte ihn dafür küssen können, dass er nicht weiter nachbohrte, was für ein Mist mir denn so weh getan hat.

„Nun, jetzt werde ICH ihm wehtun!", zischte ich und spürte schon wieder diesen unbändigen Zorn. Diesen Zorn, den ich eigentlich auf mich hatte, dass ich auf diesen blöden, billigen Trick reingefallen bin, und den ich nun ganz für meine Rache verwendete.

Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass es mir spätestens dann Leid tat, wenn Fred auf dem Klo hockte und nur noch betete, dass es vorbei gehen würde. Aber dann war es zu spät für Reue und mir war es momentan ganz egal.

„Sag mal Harry, Fred mag es doch gerne gut gewürzt, oder?"

* * *

Die Haustische waren überfüllt mit glücklichen Gesichtern, roten Bäckchen und hellem Gelächter. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und alle warteten nur darauf, dass die letzte Schulwoche vorbei ging und die Ferien begannen. 

Da alle abgelenkt mit Unterhaltungen über ihre Einkäufe und Ferienpläne waren, bemerkte niemand mein relativ stilles Dasein. Ich nippte nachdenklich an meinem heißen Kakao und beobachtete das Treiben an meinem Haustisch. Fred Weasley saß mit seinen Quidditschfreunden nicht weit von mir entfernt. Vor ihm stand das Chilifässchen, sozusagen griffbereit. Und sollte sich jemand anderes in diesem Hause unerwartet für Chiligewürztes Essen entscheiden, würde ich schnell genug dafür sorgen, dass es nicht in einem Desaster endete. Aufmerksam behielt ich das Gewürz im Auge.

Ein paar Mal hatte der Mistkerl jetzt schon zu mir rüber gesehen und mich nur arrogant angeschaut. Obwohl momentan keinerlei Freundschaft zwischen uns lag, spürte ich das knistern und die rasende Eifersucht, als er anfing mit Alicia zu scherzen. Doch das Gefühl wurde sehr schnell durch einen inneren Triumph abgelöst, was mich nicht nur verwirrte, sondern schon fast etwas ängstigte.

Fred würzte seine Pastete mit dem Chili nach. Nun konnte ich mein Essen mehr oder weniger genießen.

Nach dem Mahl ging ich noch einmal unauffällig an Freds Platz vorbei und steckte das kleine Fässchen in meinen Umhang. Kein anderer Schüler hatte Interesse an Chili gezeigt – es würde keine Epidemie geben. Dieses eine Opfer reichte völlig aus.

* * *

_Oh Merlin, oh Merlin! Was war in dem Chli? Weiß es jemand??????_


	6. 6 Nachwirkungen

_Obwohl ich eine unzuverlässige, blöde Nuss bin, wart ihr dieses mal wirklich unglaublich. So viele reviews hab ich nie erwartet und ich war wirklich happy, über jedes einzelene!!!_

_Ein dickes Danke mit ganz viele Nikolaus-Knuddler geht an folgende Personen: **Naschkatze** (ich will doch hoffen, das du mir erhalten bleibst °strahl°), **Ronsreallove** (hihi, entscheiden kannst du dich wohl nicht, für wen du bist? armer Fred - Fred erwürg - das widerspricht sich ein wenig xD)), **LMA23** (deine Review hat mich so umgehauen °freudestrahlend herumhüpf°... und eigentlich kann ich dir nur zustimmen :-) und hoffen, dass dir dieses Ende hier gefällt) **PumaPadfood** (oh Mausi... ich hoffe, du nimmst mir meine nicht vorhandene Zeit nicht krum, es wird einfach nicht besser :(... deine Review ist soooo toll und ich komm bei dir gar nicht hinterher... Was im roten Chili ist weißt du, aber nicht, wie das neue Ende aussieht :P) **die Lady** (hmm, nicht ganz), **milkaQ** (huhu! Mitleid darfst du haben, aber mit beiden, und wie es endet, erfährst du heute... leider. Ich hätts gerne noch länger geschrieben, aber dafür fehlt mir komplett die Zeit), **Nemea** (hihi, du bist irgendwie die erste, die sich ganz klar auf Hermiones Seite stellt xD), **Bianca** (hmm, so in etwa xD), **anonym **(schön dich nun auch hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Und dir schwant, glaube ich, richtig), **marron-kätzchen** (na, das will ich auch hoffen. ich bin zwar ab und an auch ein Fan von Schnulzetten, aber ich bevorzuge doch spritzige Humor-Action), **Jenra** (auch dich heiße ich gerne und herzlich Willkommen! Und was das Kaufen angeht - ja, das kann man tatsächlich kaufen. Vielleicht kommts du drauf, nach dem Ende), **Lu** (herzlich Willkommen, und schön, das es dir gefällt!!), **Lotte** (Befehl ausgeführt ;-)), **theBlackRider** (das will ich auch meinen °grins°, schön das es dir gefällt), **olsenworld** (oh ja, das hat sie... sei froh., dass du nicht in ihre Fänge kommst!)_

**

* * *

**

**Rache ist Blutnougat – Nachwirkungen**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen entspannt wie lange nicht mehr. Ich musste mir keine Sorgen über irgendwelche Attentate machen, weil Fred seinen Teil schon glänzend durchgebracht hatte und mir offenbar keine weiteren Aktionen zutraute.

Wir saßen im Verwandlungsunterricht und ich diskutierte in meinen Kopf über die vergangenen Tage. Eine einzelne, heiße Träne wischte ich rigoros weg, widmete mich lieber der Verwandlung, die uns McGonagall aufgegeben hatte.

Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen klappte es und ich klatschte zufrieden in die Hände. Das hätte ein schönes Lob werden können, wäre da nicht plötzlich eine Zweitklässlerin ins Zimmer gestürmt, die atemlos vor Professor McGonagall stehen blieb.

„Professor! Frederic Weasley liegt im zweiten Stock vor dem Verwandlungszimmer und hat ganz schreckliche Schmerzen. Professor Flitwick hat mich geschickt, sie zu holen!"

Unsere gewissenhafte, selbstkontrollierte und strenge Lehrerin sah plötzlich nicht mehr gewissenhaft, streng oder kontrolliert aus. Ihr waren tatsächlich kurz die Gesichtszüge entgleist, so schrecklich hatte sich dieser Bericht aus dem Munde der Zweitklässlerin angehört. Und auch mir stockte kurz der Atem.

„Miss Granger, beaufsichtigen sie den restlichen Unterricht. Hausaufgaben sind die Aufgaben auf den Seiten 345 und 346!" Dann folgte sie der aufgeregten Zweitklässlerin und ließ die Tür krachend zufallen.

* * *

Nach dem Unterricht ging ich ruhelos im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab und grübelte nach einer Lösung. Ist es tatsächlich nach hinten losgegangen? Er sollte es spüren ja, er sollte das Gefühl einer bösen Verstopfung erleiden. Er sollte tagelang Blähungen hab, keinen Appetit, ein leichtes Drücken im Magen, aber doch keine schrecklichen Schmerzen! 

Nervös kramte ich das verbotene Buch hervor und las die besagte Stelle wieder und wieder. Ich hatte das Pulver nicht falsch zusammengesetzt! Ich hatte alles nach Rezeptur befolgt. Wo lag nur der Fehler?

Frustriert klappte ich das Buch wieder zu und betrachtete den Einband. Er war schlicht braun. In hellblauen Lettern stand dort Titel und Autor. _Findus Gellert._

Irgendwo hatte ich den Namen schon einmal gehört. War es im Geschichtsunterricht? Aus der Zeitung? Bei Professor Snape?

Um der nagenden Frage auf den Grund zu gehen, suchte ich mal wieder die Bibliothek auf und schlug den Namen Findus Gellert nach. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel Literatur es über den Mann gab.

Zwanzig Minuten später wusste ich auch, wieso.

Findus Gellert war ein Magier der ganz unberechenbaren Sorte. Er ließ in seinen schwarzmagischen Rezeptbüchern häufig wichtige Zutaten einfach aus. Seine Tränke und Gebräue hatten oft fehlerhafte Erscheinungen, weil nur die Leser mit einer speziellen Codekarte die kompletten Rezepte lesen konnten. So sortierte er sich ein ausgewähltes Leserpublikum und bekam Pressepublik.

In ein paar alten Zeitungsausschnitten fand ich Haftbefehle und Berichte über seine Gefängnisaufenthalte. Der Mann war komplett wahnsinnig und durch und durch schwarzmagisch.

Entsetzt ließ ich die Mappe fallen und mich auf den Boden sinken.

Ich hatte Fred Weasley vergiftet!

Nach einigen Minuten der Besinnung und des tiefen Nachdenkens, sprang ich plötzlich wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf und flitzte durch die Gänge der Bibliothek, raus auf die Korridoren, die Treppen runter bis in den ersten Stock, wo sich die Krankenstation befand.

Eigentlich hatte ich geplant unangekündigt in die Station reinzuplatzen, doch Professor McGonagall machte mir einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Miss Granger!", sie hielt mich an der Schulter fest und drehte mich um, „Wie praktisch, mit ihnen wollte ich sprechen!"

„Ähm, ach ja, okay! Was gibt es, ich wollte eigentlich gerade Fred besuchen. Wissen Sie, wie es ihm geht?" Atemlos ließ ich mich von meiner Lehrerin mitziehen, die mich in Madame Pomfreys Büro brachte und dort auf den Patientenstuhl verfrachtete.

„Mr. Weasleys Zustand ist momentan stabil, jedoch musste er unter starke Schmerzmittel gesetzt werden. Er hatte vorhin einen Fieberschub. Er hat ihren Namen genannt. Können Sie mir das erklären?"

Ein tiefes, schweres und bedrückendes Gefühl von Reue überfiel mich und ich stand kurz davor, meine ganze Schande zu gestehen, als die Krankenschwester selbst ihr Büro betrat.

„Ach, Minerva, hier sind sie. Ich habe gute Nachrichten. Wir konnten die Ursache orten und haben ihm einen Trank dagegen geben. Er ist nun wach, falls sie noch mit ihm reden wollen."

„Ich denke, das hat Zeit bis morgen, danke Poppy."

„Ach, und Minerva?", die Krankenschwester drehte sich während des Gehens noch einmal um, „Miss Bulstrode war für dieses „Attentat" nicht verantwortlich. Professor Snape erzählte mir, dass ihre Noten in Zaubertränke nicht ausreichend wären, um solch eine Verbindung herzustellen."

„Danke, Poppy."

Professor McGonagall schaute wieder zu mir und schob ihre Brille auf ihre Nasenspitze. „Nun Miss Granger, vielleicht fällt ihnen ja morgen eine Antwort zu meiner Frage ein. Jetzt gehen Sie erst einmal zu Mr. Weasley. Sie haben sicherlich einiges zu klären." Wissend betrachtete sie mich durch ihre Brillengläser und ich fühlte, wie ich immer kleiner und kleiner wurde. Wieso hatten Lehrer diese Begabung, mir das Gefühl zu geben, dumm, klein und absolut durchschaubar zu sein?

Als ich schließlich vor Freds Bett stand, fehlten mir dann auch endlich komplett die Worte. Nun war es soweit.

Professor McGonagall war Merlin sei Dank raus gegangen, und ich wollte mir auch gar nicht ausmalen, wie viel sie von dieser Geschichte richtig erraten hatte, um uns die Möglichkeit der Aussprache zu geben. Sie hat nicht einmal die Zeit begrenzt.

Doch jetzt stand ich hier. Sprachlos und schaute nur auf einen kreidebleichen Fred Weasley, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Seite lag und seine Beine angezogen hatte.

Merlin", hauchte ich, beschämt über seinen offensichtlichen Zustand.

„Du kannst mich Fred nennen." Seine Stimme ließ mich zusammenzucken, obwohl sie nicht einmal vorwurfsvoll, wütend oder hasserfüllt klang. Sie klang ganz neutral, aber ich fühlte mich so schäbig, dass es wohl kaum eine Rolle spielte. Ich spürte nicht einmal das Verlangen, die Augen über diesen einfallslosen Spruch zu verdrehen.

„Du bist ein ganz schönes Miststück", stellte der Siebtklässler fest und lächelte dabei. Er LÄCHELTE! Komplett war die Arroganz verschwunden, jedes böse Wort schien vergessen.

„Du aber auch", erwiderte ich und versuchte mich auch in einem Lächeln.

„Setzt dich." Geräuschvoll zog ich mir einen Besucherstuhl ran und setzte mich neben sein Bett. Nicht direkt nahe und auch nicht zu weit entfernt.

„Gib mir deine Hand, bitte." Nach kurzem Zögern rückte ich doch etwas näher und ergriff seine Hand. Sie war ganz kalt und erinnerte mich schlagartig an unser Erlebnis am See.

„Du wirst rot. Woran denkst du?"

„An ein gemeinsames Erlebnis."

„Ich kann dir gerne noch so einen patentierten Tagtraum zukommen lassen", zwinkerte er mir zu und ich wurde noch röter.

„Es war nicht das Erlebnis. Es war das reale Nachspiel", korrigierte ich und legte nun auch meine zweite Hand auf seine kalten Finger.

„Oh. Das war eigentlich kein schlechtes Erlebnis." Er lachte.

„Nein, war es nicht", stimmte ich zu.

Kurze Stille.

„Wir haben wohl beide die Kontrolle verloren, hmm?", fing ich leise an.

„Unseren Verstand wohl eher", verbesserte er mich ernst. Ich musste lachen. Und husten. Vor lauter Anspannung hatte ich vergessen zu atmen. Wirklich intelligent. Und jetzt hustete ich, wie noch nicht zuvor in meinem Leben.

„Und jetzt verrate mir mal, was du mir da ins Essen gemischt hast", lenkte er zurück auf meinen eigentlichen Besuch.

„Ein Pulver, das Verstopfungen auslöste. Ich habe es in einem Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Planmäßig sollte das allerdings anders ablaufen, als es letztendlich tat." Präsentierte ich meine Kurzfassung und bemühte mich, schuldbewusst drein zu schauen.

„Das will ich auch hoffen", scherzte Fred und piekste mir in den Arm. „Was ist schief gelaufen?"

„Das Rezept, das ich gefunden hab, war fehlerhaft. Es war nicht vollständig. Deshalb ist irgendetwas aufgehoben worden. Offenbar, war es das Ende, was schmerzhaft in die Länge gezogen wurde." Verlegen kratzte ich mich am Kopf. Die ganze Geschichte war ganz schön ausgeartet. Sie fing niveaulos an, doch entwickelt hat sie sich wirklich boshaft.

„Offenbar… Aber das Zeug hat Potential für einen wirklich guten Scherzartikel!"

„WAS?"

Ich konnte nicht anders. Fassungslos wäre wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen, um meinen Zustand zu beschreiben.

„Ich hoffe, du scherzt!"

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Kannst du mir das Rezept eventuell geben?"

„Also Fred, ich bin eigentlich dagegen, diesen Rachefeldzug weiter fort zu führen…" Unsicher verschränkte ich meine Finger mit seinen, entknotete sie wieder, verschränkte sie mit meinen, zupfte am Bettlaken.

„Ich habe nicht vor, ihn fortzuführen. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Kurz blickte ich auf: „Nun,… weil ich mir nicht erklären kann, weshalb du das Rezept sonst haben willst." Die bezupfte Bettdecke war hellblau und hatte ein eigentümliches Muster. Wieso war ich jetzt eigentlich so unsicher? Ich dürfte mich doch jetzt ausnahmsweise mal überlegen fühlen!

„Für eine Idee, die mir im Laufe der letzten drei Stunden gekommen ist. Man hat wirklich irre Ideen, wenn man unter Drogen steht… Bitte Hermione, ich schwöre auch, es niemals gegen dich zu verwenden." Fred schaute mich bittend an. Dann nahm er meine Hand. Zog mich ein Stückchen näher und strich mit seiner anderen Hand die Konturen meines Gesichtes nach.

„Fred, ich…"

„Der Liebestrank war übrigens eine Glanzleistung. Das wollte ich dir noch mal sagen. Du hast davon nicht zufällig auch noch die Rezeptur?"

„Fred! Wes…"

Abrupt ließ er mich los und strich jene Decke glatt.

„Ich meine das ernst, Hermione! Das sind zwei vollkommen geniale Dinge, mit denen man gut arbeiten kann! Wir können damit, die Welt verändern." Auch ihm schien es schwer zu fallen mich länger an zu sehen.

„Okay. Ich gebe dir die Rezepte. Wenn jetzt wirklich Schluss ist mit allen Streichen, Flüchen und Verwünschungen. Mir ist das zu anstrengend, an jede Ecke einen Schlag von dir erwarten zu müssen. Außerdem befürchte ich, das mein Einfallsreichtum nicht zu lange anhält… und … ich möchte dich nicht wieder verletzten, weder dein Ego, noch deinen Körper."

„Also", nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf, „ich denke, ich habe nichts dagegen, diesen kleinen Krieg zu beenden, wenn du einsiehst, dass ich gewonnen habe."

„Hmm, das diskutieren wir wann anders aus", erwiderte ich und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Und sonst?" Ich schaute ihn erwartungsvoller an, als ich sollte.

„Sonst… denke ich, dass wir ein gutes Team sind." Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen und fühlte für den Moment nur Glück, als er mich in seine Arme zog und fest umarmte.

* * *

_**Ende** _

* * *

_Nun ist die kleine Geschichte aus. Ich bin geradezu traurig, weil es ja doch im Endeffekt recht schnell ging. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es euch gefallen hat und bedanke mich für die netten Kommentare, die vielen Alerts und Favos und die ganz vielen Hits... wir sind nun schon bei 1300 und ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass wir es dieses jahr noch auf die 2000 schaffen °vor sich hin träum°_

_also, machts gut und bis hoffentlich ganz bald!! (oh, ne Abschlussreview wäre übrigens echt noch super °zwinkerblinker°)_


End file.
